<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Birds Fly the Storm by Mooseonthehalfshell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543805">Some Birds Fly the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell'>Mooseonthehalfshell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The High Republic: Light of the Jedi - Charles Soule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Breathplay, Chiss Fangs, Chiss Reader, Claiming Bites, Dom!Marchion, Dom/sub, Grysks (Star Wars), Kidnapping, Love Bites, Marchion is a good dom, Marchion likes biting is what I'm trying to get at, Master/Pet, Mating Bites, Mirror Sex, Other, Past Torture, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Some Fluff, Subdrop, gender ambiguous reader, past trauma, soft dom, sub!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You the Reader are a former Chiss navigator who finds themselves as Marchion Ro precious pet and all that entails</p>
<p>Reader is intentionally gender ambiguous so you are what ever you want you be. BUT that does mean uuuhh I had to keep things a little vague as to reader's nether regions and where Marchion is puttin the peen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marchion Ro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Creepy Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Starts Sad. Gets hot and heavy while you get your guts rearranged. Ends soft</p>
<p>Hope you like the nickname Bird/Birdie bc that shit sticks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You weren't sure whether to call the Nihil your saviors… or just your new captors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hit the pirate gang that had you. Which was good because that meant those pirates were no longer going to kill you. But that didn’t exactly mean the Nihil wouldn't end up doing the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe if you played their game you could get the chance to sneak away. The pirates had put you in the hold with the slaves they had, they didn't have anywhere else to throw you. So the Nihil thought you were just another one of the slaves. And not that you were down there because you gutted a captain on the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>The bastard had it coming. He'd killed your best friend. Iri'kena. She had also been your only connection to home since the two of you had been kidnapped when you were both ten and were Navigators on the Chiss Nightdragon class warship called </span><em><span>the</span></em> <em><span>Nightwind</span></em><span>. And the bastard had shot her. So you gutted him like a deer. You thought they would have shot you then and there but they had thrown you in the hold. And then ran into a Nihil ambush. But you were used to doing what it takes to survive. So you were going to play the part of a quiet little slave. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sat yourself away from the others. Not that they were so desperate for your company. Most of the slaves were human, or twi'lek. You were the only Chiss. They were afraid of you. Or at very least weren’t interested in liking you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the Nihil were walking around talking about their living bounty. It seemed like they were divvying them up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Never bothers me when we can pick up slaves. Since the Eye never seems interested in them." One said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe the Eye would like this one." The other, an instantaneously irritating Weequay, hissed to his companion and nodding in your direction."Since they both got creepy eyes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You flicked your 'creepy' red glowing eyes over to them. You'd heard stories about the Eye. He was some psychic monster that could find unfindable Paths through the galaxy. You didn't put much stock into stories that get passed around. When you were a teenager you were out in Wild Space, you and Iri'kena had stowed away on a ship of a new up and coming shipping company out of Lysatra. The owner of the company, a very nice Mr Theodore Vanto, had instead of throwing two scared 15 year olds out the airlock had fed you and let you sleep in beds. The stories he told of his people's legends of the Chiss made you two laugh. Legends have tendencies to tilt toward the absurd the more mouths they pass from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You would take your chances with this Eye. There's no way he was as immediately irritating as that Weequay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were kept away from the others and when you all reached wherever the Nihil called home you were the only one brought to the Great Hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a whole big to do. Bullshit pageantry and chest beating. Ridiculous. But illustrative. You understood how the Nihil thought, it may come in handy. But the Eye didn't seem to buy into the pageantry. He seemed bored.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the formalities ended you were brought to him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Got ya something." Your least favorite Weequay said grabbing you by the arm and sort of shoving you at the mountain of a man that was the Eye of the Nihil. You kept your eyes down to play your new game. "Maybe a plaything would loosen you up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kassav. I've told you I don't want your slaves." His way of speaking was oddly delightful. A precise staccato. Careful wording.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Awww c'mon Marchion figured you'd like this one they're… unique."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You can't help but scoff and then feel the Eye looking at you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is something funny?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"On the ship he said I should be given to you because we both have…" you looked up at the storm etched smoked transpara-steel mask and saw the glow of your red eyes reflecting back at you. "Creepy eyes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How the hell did you hear that!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have excellent hearing." You said smiling wide enough to show your exceptionally sharp canine teeth. You don't know when along the evolutionary line Chiss developed fangs but you were rather fond of yours. "And you are far louder than you think you are."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The softest laugh came from behind the Eye's mask. "Oh Kassav you're right they are unique." He said, pulling you to him and away from Kassav. "They don't take your shit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kassav blustered some sort of indignation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the Eye was already leading you off. "Hope you don't mind me leaving the party early."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are you goin’ Ro?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You said I needed to loosen up." He put his arm around you and said so only you could hear. "Come on pet these things can be tedious. And I have a feeling one way or another your company will be far more entertaining than this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His ship the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gaze Electric</span>
  </em>
  <span> was big and quiet and seemingly empty. You didn't see another soul before you got to his private rooms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gestures to the sofa. "Have a seat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There the click hiss and he takes off his mask. And you are pleased that he is rather handsome.  Angular face,  long dark hair, and eyes of solid black midnight. "What's your name?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You gave him your name and then tilted your head. "Your name is Marchion Ro."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Kassav has a loud mouth as you know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that what you want me to call you?... if you keep me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at you. "Why do you say if?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You told Kassav you don't want slaves." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No I told him I didn't want any from him." Marchion Ro said walking into another room. When he came back a few moments later he was only wearing his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your cheeks blush purple and your heart beat double steps. He really was a treat to look at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why am I different?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I don't believe Kassav gave you to me for you to kill me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You blink… that's certainly not the answer you expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And judging by the look on your face now." He walked over to you and took your chin in his hand. "And the look you were giving me just a moment to go- I'm right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran his thumb over the bow of your bottom lip. "And maybe Kassav is right, maybe I do need to loosen up… would you like to have some fun with me tonight pet?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been sometime since you'd been with someone. You nod. Marchion smirks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then come with me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took you by the hand and led you to the bedroom. When he closed the door you suddenly felt like a mouse in a cage. The look he was giving you was unmistakably one of a predator. And you were his prey for the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walks over and kisses you. It's surprisingly soft, almost tender, his hands slide up under your shirt caressing your skin. He pulls you close as if savoring the feel of you. You run your hands over his chest. His skin is cool and soft and you like touching him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He undresses you and when he runs his hands over your skin again you can't help but like how his slate grey skin looks against your blue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go lay down my pet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets you lay there, long enough that you start thinking about how very comfy the bed is. How soft and thick the comforter is. Then he comes over, and the hungry look in his eyes sends a thrill of fear down your spine. Your breath hitches when he touches you next. He trails a nail down your throat. When he pauses and splays a few fingers over your sternum you know he can feel your heart beating against your ribs like a bird in a cage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're afraid of me." It isn't a question. His eyes are as dark and cold as the space between stars as he looks down at you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, not trusting your mouth with words. You would be stupid to not be afraid of Marchion Ro. Everything about him seemed to hint at the fact he could kill </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hums in what you desperately hope is approval. "That's smart of you. To fear me. But at least for tonight it issss…. unnecessary." His hand wanders back up to your throat. "That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> you behave."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marchion's hand tightens around your throat so he feels you swallow nervously as he leans over you to growl in your ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you will behave for me won't you, pet?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your voice finds it's way past your lips as he nips at the soft skin just below your ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Sir."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You can feel the almost predatory grin spread over his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Such a good pet." He loosens his grip on your throat until he's just barely dragging the pad of his thumb over your skin which highlights how </span>
  <em>
    <span>fragile</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> you feel underneath him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is until his other slides down your side and begins to tease between your thighs. Your nerves light up like fireworks and you can't help but moan. It really has been a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You try to stifle the next moan with a hand. But Marchion snags your wrist and pulls your hand from your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no no don't do that pet." He tells you. "I want to hear you sing, my little bird."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So you do. You let your moans and whimpers turn into a song for him. One that admittedly becomes a little discordant and off beat as Marchion and his talented fingers bring you closer to the edge. Just before you crest the edge Marchion's hand drifted away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You whimper desperately and arch your hips to try to chase his hand- you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking close</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Your face, neck, and parts of your chest were flushed a dark violet and your eyes blazed with need as you looked up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please" you begged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Patience, birdie." He cooed pulling you up to standing. "I need you to do something."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Sir?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"On your knees."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn't need to be told twice, you could behave. You sink to your knees in front of him. You were suddenly very eager for him not to have pants on. But you were patient and sat back on your heels and let Marchion pull down his own pants and--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By the Fates  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You wondered for the briefest of seconds if you could fit his cock inside any part of you, let alone your mouth. You decided you didn't care- and gave him a long, slow lick from base to tip. Marchion hummed appreciatively as you took the head of his cock in your mouth. You started slow and took him inch by inch into your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He curled a hand into your hair at the back of your head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Such a talented little bird I have." He moaned as you managed to take his cock to the base. "With such a lovely warm little mouth."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You purred around his cock and felt him twitch in your mouth. You looked up through your lashes at him as you pulled back, Marchion's face was a blaze in infrared. His mouth just barely open as he hungrily watches you slide back down. When you purr again his hand tightens in your hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a little more he was unable to hide the raggedness in his breathing. You smiled to yourself; see this game could be fun for everyone. But your game of teasing the Eye of the Nihil was cut short when he pulled you back by your hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stared at each other for a heart beat before he urges you to your feet and kissed you. Hungry. Hard. Demanding.  Then his lips move from yours to your ear and he's holding you still so you're listening intently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bed, pet." He hisses. "On all fours for me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You've never obeyed an order so enthusiastically. You practically scramble onto the bed and drop to your knees and elbows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So eager to please aren't you birdie?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Sir." You said looking over your shoulder and arching your back "Are you going to fuck me now Sir?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my pretty little pet." He said stalking towards you. "I'm not going to just fuck you." His hand slides down the slope of your back. "I'm going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin </span>
  </em>
  <span>you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's suddenly curled around you, his chest pressed against your back and his hand was around your throat and squeezed as he hissed into your ear. "Would you like that? Hmmm? Do you want me to ruin you birdie?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You realize, with the tone of his voice, he was giving you an out; if you didn't want this all you had to say was no. But at this point you didn't even care about maintaining a facade of an obedient slave- you genuinely wanted him to destroy you. At this point Marchion's polite consideration of your consent thinly disguised as dominance and intimidation was just agonizing teases.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Sir," You pant. "Pleeeease Sir."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with no more preamble Marchion shifted his hips and slid himself completely into you with one fluid thrust. You moaned at the feeling; unable to remember the last time you felt this full and stretched and fuck he hadn't even started moving. He pulled almost completely out and you whimper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it," he cooed to you, voice a low hiss in your ear. "Sing for me my little bird."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he slammed himself back in you practically screamed. He hadn't lied when he said he was going to ruin you, you already could tell you'd have a hard time walking tomorrow and honestly probably a hard time </span>
  <em>
    <span>moving </span>
  </em>
  <span>later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of flesh hitting flesh and Marchion's own labored breathing and moans mixed with yours to create a symphony. You loved it. Loved the sound of his hips on yours and his growling breaths in your ear. You loved the feeling of his hands on you and his chest to your back, even though you knew you’ll be bruised the next day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marchion set a ruthless pace. Deep, hard, fast. The thrusts were down right brutal, so was the bruising hold he had on your hip and throat. You whimpered everytime he slammed into you and you saw stars. Oh by the Fates did it feel amazing. Somewhere along the line his hand slid from around your throat to just hold you by your hips so he could hang on to you and fuck you harder. Hard enough either your brain or your mouth forgot Basic and you lay there </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> him in Cheunh for more, and how you never wanted him to stop. You hoped he understood your tone at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You clawed at the blankets and buried your head in the pillow as one orgasms became two became three and you started to edge onto oversensitive territory. And then he bit you. Not the little nips he'd been giving you between his panting breaths and soft curses. No he bit at the juncture of your neck, hard, like broke the skin hard and it threw you over that edge and you sobbed. You were dimly aware of the little trickle of blood that slid to the hollow of your throat. You were only slightly more aware of the tears now running down your face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marchion's hand slid down your arm, fingers tangling with yours and that was your only warning that everything was about to come to a screeching halt. Just a few more hard sharp thrusts from him and he came hot and deep inside you as he moaned your name against your skin. Like it was the only name he ever wanted to say again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All you could manage was a whimpery sob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then all was still for a few seconds. Then Marchion got up. He didn't say anything, or at least not anything you heard, just a light kiss on your shoulder and a soft pat to your butt. You lay there spent, aching, and silently sobbing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You knew, in the rational part of your brain, that you were crying because what just happened was intense, both physically and emotionally. And that such a highly charged encounter, especially when Marchion had fucked you so wonderfully and so thoroughly, after so long. You were bound to break. But your brain wasn't being rational, that part of your brain had shut off and your brain was just telling you that you needed to cry because you were horrible and worthless and deserved this weird empty numbness that accompanied sub drop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sat on the edge of the bed trying to scout out where he'd thrown your clothes.  You also were using this time to try to rustle up the energy to get up. You were sore, and tired. Your head was in a fog and you couldn't stop crying. You pressed the heels of your palms to your eye and tried to take a steadying breath. It didn't work. You just sob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly there's a warm hand on your cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my bird." Marchion's voice is soft. "You're okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You pull your hands from your eyes and look up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marchion's face holds nothing but tenderness. He sets what looks like hot tea on the side table. Draped over his wrist was a damp washcloth. His hands were gentle as he used it to clean you up. They were even more gentle when he put a bacta patch over where he bit you. After helping you into one of his sleeping shirts he pulls you into his lap and cradles you to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You did so well my pet." He cooed patting your hair. "You were so wonderful."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You lean your head on his shoulder and he presses soft kisses to your face. That's how the two of you sit for a while; just Marchion pulling you back to yourself with soft touches and nice words in that lovely voice of his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does anywhere hurt especially bad?" He asks after you've stopped crying and he dried the last of your tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean aside from all of my insides? Because you decided to rearrange my organs with your dick? No nothing in particular."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did ask if you‐" he started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. I know." You soothe running your hand over his chest. "And if I am being honest as I am blue- best sex I've ever had I know I'm bruised all over but I really did like it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled "Good, I'm glad. Now drink some water."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You drink the bottle of water he all put in your hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want me to get you something to eat, birdie?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No I'm just very tired now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then this tea will help," his voice has dropped lower and you think that you wouldn't even need the tea if he just keeps talking to you. But you drink. Even though you barely get through half the mug before you can hardly keep your eyes open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where am I sleeping?” You ask, yawning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right here with me." He says shifting you off of his lap so you can curl up on the mattress but keeps his arm around you so you don’t stray too far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> keeping me?" You ask with a smile, laying your head on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll discuss things tomorrow for now, rest my little bird." He pulls the thick, heavy comforter around you and you feel cocooned and safe and you can't help but drift off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With you nestled against him Marchion leaned back against the pillows and let your soft breathing and sleepy purring be the soundtrack to his plots of grandeur and dead Jedi. When he looks down at you when you shift or mumble he can't seem to give himself a good reason not to keep you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sleeps very well that night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mirror Mirror on the Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have to decide to stay with Marchion or go</p><p>and once you decide you ask him something about that big o' mirror in his room</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>By the Path he didn't want to get up. You were curled up to him all soft and warm and still purring lightly. You had tucked yourself close to his side, your head was nuzzled to his chest. But he needed to get up. He intended to go talk to Mari after the Nihil feast last night. But… well that didn't go as planned. So he needed to talk to Mari, and then the Tempest Runners. He told himself when he got back he wanted more of this softness. He wasn't used to this. He enjoyed it. You were an alarmingly calming presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marchion Ro slowly unwinds his arms from around you and slid out from under the covers. It causes you to stir, little slits of red blinking up at him, accompanied by soft noises of confusion. He tucks his pillow under your head. You nuzzle the pillow; it smells like Marchion and you sink into it. He smiles and pulls the covers around your shoulders. He pets your hair and you slip back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches you sleep as he gets dressed. Just a curled little ball in the sea of his bed. He can just barely see the blankets rise and fall with your breathing. Your hair is a sleepy mess to match the contented sleepy smile you wore. Such a lovely calm little bird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he wanted you safe… and all to himself if he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you wake up it's nice and quiet. You couldn't remember the last time you had such restful sleep. It was dark and you were warm and comfortable and seemingly safe. You snuggle down and contemplate going back to sleep. But you notice a section of the wall by the door is just a big mirror 6ft long and it was floor to ceiling and you can't help but go look. You rolled out of bed and stretch and were reminded of the soreness in your thighs and back and inside you. Last night was lovely. And you wonder if Marchion would do it again maybe even so you could watch him do so in this mirror. You pull the collar of the shirt down and look at your neck. You touch the bacta patch then let your fingers drift to the light bruises on your throat. His hands were large; just one could almost encircle your entire throat. You pulled the shirt up to see your hips. The bruises were darker. It didn't surprise you with how hard he was holding on to you. Your fingers dance over the marks. You smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where was Marchion Ro? He told you that you'd 'discuss things'... you assumed it would be when you woke up. You turn around and spot a pile of neatly folded clothes on the dresser. There was a note folded on top of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Birdie- These clothes are for you. Do as you please until I get back. Don't forget to eat something and drink water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I promised we would talk. But I had some things I needed to attend to so we wouldn't be disturbed. But I want you to think if you actually want to stay. I don't want to keep you against your will. And I wouldn't be upset if you want to stay… I would in fact like it a lot. You are oddly calming and I don't have many things that calm me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--MR"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to keep you. No… not </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. He wanted you to stay. And because you were… calming to him? You sit on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one had</span>
  <em>
    <span> ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> referred to you as a calming presence before. In fact you could only name two people who had told you that you didn't make them uncomfortable Iri'kena who'd been your best friend since you were both just children and Admiral Avi'faren who you had been a navigator for for almost 7 years. Your mind immediately jumps to Marchion Ro just trying to curry favor with you and try to make you stay and make it feel like your choice. You could believe he wanted you to stay, you knew he liked your body enough. But you couldn't figure out how you could make this marauding warlord feel calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said you would talk, presumably you could ask the questions that were already starting to bubble up in your mind. Like what staying with him would entail? What did he expect of you? What you could expect from him in return?  Or what would happen if you didn't want to stay? And the question he didn't answer from you last night- what did he want you to call him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You decide to take a shower and let the hot water calm your whirling mind. It helped a little. You spend a fair amount of time brushing and fussing with your hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You inspected the clothes Marchion left you. The pants were a warm grey and the tunic a dark green that shows the red of your eyes nicely. They were soft and fit you well. You give yourself a once over in the mirror. And you can't help but hum happily to yourself: Marchion Ro knows what looks good on you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wander out and poke around. You made a cup of caf and a sandwich. There's a stack of data cards labeled with the names of books. You find a datapad and curl up with it on the couch. It's been a long time since you got to just sit and read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You got lost on the book, it reminded you of the fairytales you were told as a youngling. Your tea had been stone cold for hours and you didn't even hear the door open. When Marchion touched a hand to your shoulder you jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Easy there." He said. "It's just me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You startled me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," he said, stepping back a bit. "Clothes fit okay I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes they're perfect."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marchion brushed a finger over one of the bruises on your throat. "How are you doing today? Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grin and nod. "Lovely reminders."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat a bit awkwardly on the other end of the couch. "You… read my note."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did." You set the data pad aside and pull your knees to your chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have questions before I make a decision."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's understandable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happens if I say no?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see Marchion's face fall, if only fractionally. He genuinely wants you to stay. "I won't keep you against your will. I'll find you a place with the Nihil, if you want. If not I will see if we can get you home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. By the Fates you haven't seen a part of the Ascendancy in almost 2 decades. You weren't sure anyone would care. It had been years since you could even recall what your mother's face looked like. Perhaps you could tell Marchion to just drop you on Lysatra and see if you couldn't offer your navigational skills to Mr. Vanto. But you aren't entirely sure you want to leave, his answers to the realest of your questions will figure that out for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What should I expect of you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".... am I going to be able to tell you no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About staying?" Marchion's brow furrows, had he not just answered that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No- if I stay and there is time that I don't want to do something… am I going to be able to tell you no?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes… of course." His response was automatic, like he hadn't even considered any sort of alternative. "I don't want to hurt you- I'm not going to hurt you. I don't want you to feel unsafe…." He paused as if choosing his words. "This morning it was very difficult to get out of bed; I just wanted to lay there with you." He shook his head. "I'm sure this has to sound ridiculous. But I've always been told to follow my instincts. And I just… very much like being close to you. I want to keep you safe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm calming…" you parrot his note. "And you don't have much that calms you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes so when I find things that are calming I try to hang on to them, however few and far between they are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that why you want me to stay?" You ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think it would surprise you that last night also played a significant part in asking you to stay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would hope so." You laugh and then fall quiet. "So is there anything else you would… expect from me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. "No, I have droids for everything. So if there's something you like to do to keep yourself busy when I'm not here I'm sure I can get you the things for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like reading." You mumble sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'm sure I can manage that." He said with a playful smile. "Do you have any other questions?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…. Just thinking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You think for a while, weighing the options in front of you along with what you could safely assume about Marchion's intentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." You murmur and sidle over to him, settling yourself against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay? You'll stay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You say you're going to keep me safe and protected and all I have to do is let you fuck me and cuddle me. I could think of far worse situations to be in." You lay your head on his shoulder. "I may even enjoy myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marchion's arm came to settle down around you. His lips slowly curl into the softest smile and he gathers you to him. You let your muscles relax and drape an arm around his middle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So…. What do I call you?" You ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is fine." He said, his hand coming up to pet your hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marchion." You say quietly, testing his name in your mouth. Had you been paying attention you would have seen the brief but hot glitter of lust that lit Marchion's black eyes at the sound of you cooing his name. But it was gone by the time you looked back up at him. Which was a pity considering your mind wandered back to the bruises on you and the mirror in his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You run the tips of your fingers over his toned muscular forearm. "Okay so saying no is something I can do…. What about requesting things?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can ask for anything… whether or not I can actually get it for you is the tricky part."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about asking for you to do things to me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marchion laughs husky and low. "Oh of course you can ask." His hand comes up to tilt your chin up. "Did you have something in mind Birdie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… earlier I noticed the big mirror in your room… and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wicked, predatory grin blooms over his face and his thumb caresses along your jaw, possessive and appreciative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your mind starts to go blank, so any subtle way of broaching the subject fizzles away. "And I want to watch you fuck me in it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans down and kisses you roughly. "All you have to do is ask my pet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look up at him all doe eyed and biting your lip. "Please sir…. Will you fuck me in front of the mirror so I can watch?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff</span>
  </em>
  <span> the way you ask almost makes him just toss you backwards on the couch and take you this second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh how can I say no when you ask so politely like a good pet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phrase "good pet" has heat pooling and you suddenly want him to keep telling you things like that. But Marchion isn't talking anymore he has scooped you up and is taking you to the bedroom. Clothes are shed in almost jittery anticipation on your part. Then his hands are on you guiding you to where he wants you and he kisses you and nips at your bottom lip. Your eyes flutter close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The firm squeeze to your waist is how he tells you "stay here". And his hands disappear from your skin. But not for long. He's behind you and slides one arm around your middle and his other hand finds its place at your throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moan lightly as Marchion kisses and nips at your neck. His hand is massaging little circles into your throat. The pooled heat is now a bonafide lava pit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Open your eyes." The command came as a soft murmur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You obey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marchion locked eyes with you through the mirror. "You wanted to watch didn't you, pet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm-hmm" you breathe watching him draw his lips back over your jaw. He nips at the soft skin under your ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you can't watch if those enchanting eyes of yours are closed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You twist your arm back and up to wrap it around his neck, Marchion runs a hand appreciatively down your arm. You dont think you'll tire of how his slate grey skin looks on you blue. You also can see in the mirror just how much smaller than him you are. You're very glad you noticed the mirror this morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you my precious bird." He purred. "See how amazing you look?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were all flushed, pinned against Marchion. He runs his hand down your side. You purr and watch Marchion in the mirror as he touches you. His hands are soft as he caresses your chest, sides, and hips. And while your eyes follow his hands… he never stops watching your expressions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He likes the reactions he gets out of you; the way your face and chest flush purple, the way your eyes flare. But his favorite are the noises he can make you make. He loved the moans and whines he could pull from your throat. But his favorite were the quieter noises you made. The soft whimpers, light gasps, and the hitches in your breath that can only really be heard when he is pressed so tight against you like he is now, with his face nuzzled to your neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Watch." He purrs, his voice just a breath at your ear. "Watch how well you take me, my pet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he turns you, taking both your wrists in just one of his hands, and places them on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you keep watching. You're now stretched out in front of Marchion in profile. His hand not holding yours rested on your lower back. His cock was so close. He catches you staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready my pet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You arch in response... and puuurrrrrrr as he filled you. He groaned low in his throat and his hands tighten their grip on you. He started with slow sharp thrusts, leaning forward to growl in your ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you see? See how good you are for me?" You think you might lose your mind. "Oh my good pet it's like you were made to take my cock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your mouth has a mind of its own and you can't stop yourself from whimpering "And I'm all yours now, sir" in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right you are." He growls, mouthing at your neck. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Mine</em>
  </b>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You still can't take your eyes off the mirror as he straightens up and starts fucking you in earnest. Deep, hard, relentless, just like last night, only now your head isn't buried in a pillow. You can see how his fingers dig into the flesh of your waist and thighs. You watch as hips snap forward to slam into you. You watch his face somehow focused and feral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not long before your first orgasm hits you like an asteroid and your legs are shaking to the point you don't know how long you'll be able to remain standing on your own. Though that isn't a problem in a moment. His hand is around your throat and he pulls you back against chest. Your hands each find one of his wrists to just hang on too. You could feel your second orgasm already beginning to close in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh Marchion," you whimper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately you feel him snarl on your skin. His hand tightens on your throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep. Moaning. My. Name." He hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And like the good pet you are you don't even hesitate. You moan his name like it's the only word in the galaxy you know. And Marchion pounds into you even harder. Oh and by the Fates the image reflected in the mirror is quite the sight. Marchion has his face buried in the crook of your neck and is driving into you like a man possessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When your second orgasm hits your knees give out completely and you turn into a shivery whimpery mess in his arms. The speed at which it hit has you crying again. But it was so good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft kisses now on your neck and Marchion is easing his, still rock hard, erection out of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Change of pace my bird. Take a breath." He tells you as he carries you to bed and lays you down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You make a noise of protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry Birdie I'm not done with you yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You purr. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets you breathe for a few moments, drying your tears and running a hand soothingly up and down your side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you've stopped shaking he kneels between your spread legs and hooks them over his hips. Almost on instinct you locked your ankles together around his waist. He grinned down at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still so eager, aren't you my bird?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slide your hands up his chest and nod with a grin of your own. "Can't help that you make it so good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid his hand up your body and wrapped his long lovely fingers around your throat. But it stays loose, like he's just resting his hand there. He locks eyes with you as he almost gently slides himself back into you. Being on your back this time meant Marchion's mouth had access to not just your shoulders and neck but your chest and collar bones and jaw. He hums against your skin as you sink your hands into his hair. His mouth wanders your skin biting and sucking as he just sort of rocks into you. Instead of being hit by your orgasm just rolls over you and you sigh instead of scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he cums he's cradling your head in his hands; fingers loosely laced at the base of your skull, palms cupping your jaw and his thumbs resting on your throat- it is both possessive and protective. His face was inches from yours, caught in a half snarl and a sound half way between growl and a sigh slipped from his mouth. There was a moment of quiet where you felt the warmth of his panting breath flutter over your face before he was nuzzling his face to yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my lovely little storm bird…" he purred as he started to kiss and caress you. "You're so good… so wonderful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hum contentedly and run your fingers thru his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nipped at that favorite spot of his just under your ear. "I'll be right back Birdie… okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nod but pull his face down to kiss him, soft and gentle. He smiles and lets the kiss linger a few moments before getting up. You shift to look at yourself in the mirror. Marchion hadn't just left one bite mark on you like the previous night; he'd covered your chest, neck, and shoulders with bites. There was even one at the corner of your jaw. Though none had broken the skin this time it was clear what the marks meant: you were his- his to fuck and bite and manhandle and ruin so delightfully. But also his to cuddle and kiss and caress and protect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could think of much worse situations to find yourself. Especially when he seemed to enjoy both sides of that coin equally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marchion came back. And as if to mirror what you were just thinking he pressed a soft kiss to the bite mark on your jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smile blissfully up at him, admittedly still riding your cum drunk high and nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." He kisses your lips and then sets to cleaning you up, once more with such gentle hands. Caressing and soothing all the while continuing to tell you how proud he was of you and how wonderful you were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more draped in one of Marchion's shirts you settled against him, somewhat easier than the night before. Maybe it was because your limbs were made of jello or maybe it was because you actually believed he wanted to keep you safe. You had been in a survivalist state for so very long the fact that you didn't need to be so hypervigilant for now made the tension your muscles had held so constantly just evaporate, and your muscles almost over relaxed. And you just melted against him as he pulled you into his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take a risk and assume by that grin stuck on your face you liked your private little show?" Marchion asks nesting his face in your hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggle "Yes it was fantastic… thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh anytime my storm bird anytime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tilt your head up at him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Storm</span>
  </em>
  <span> bird?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Storms are a Nihil thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah right and you are the Eye of the Storm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… you okay with being a Storm Bird?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nestle back down against his chest. "Yes…. I quite like it actually."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marchion caresses your cheek and looks at you rather seriously. "Good." He murmurs. "I'm glad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft, comfortable silence falls over you as you drink your tea.  When your cup is empty, you both lay down. Like the previous night you lay your head on his chest and he holds you close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep settles over you and for the first time in years your nightmares are replaced by actual dreams. In the morning you will wake up still netted in Marchion's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Internal Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You give Marchion some much needed cuddles before a raid<br/>But when he gets back you're in the middle of a different kind of storm </p>
<p>(Warning ANGST AND TRAUMA HEAD and I'm sorry no sexy times this chapter)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Life for you has fallen into a sort of routine; you would wake up Marchion would usually be gone already. You would fuss around in the little room off the kitchenette that Marchion let you have a table garden in when he found out you liked flowers. And when you were done fussing with your flowers you would curl up on the couch and read until Marchion got back. And when he did the two of you would go to bed. Most nights he just held you; appreciating the warmth and calm you brought over him and you liked how honestly safe you felt in his arms. You'd been with him about 5 months and he'd never hurt you, and sure sex was rough but on the one or two times he was too rough with you, you told him and he immediately stopped and made sure you were okay and apologized profusely as he cuddled and kissed you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your nightmares had even lessened both in frequency and severity. Everything was just… nice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You woke up one morning to find Marchion, to your delight, still in bed. He had your back pulled against his chest; arms draped around you. You took one of his hands in both of yours, just playing your fingers through his and admiring his nails.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a rumbly chuckle that alerted you that Marchion was awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you like my hands Birdie but I thought that was only when they're around your throat," He teased and nuzzled his face against your hair. "But I’m not complaining, this is nice."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You snuggle back against him. "I'm surprised you're still in bed. Don't you have a raid to go on Mr. Big Scary Eye of the Nihil?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well for one it's rather early… you're usually still solidly asleep purring away. But two: no, that's tomorrow, just need to finalize everything and make sure everyone gets their Paths and are on the same page." He pulled one of your hands back and kissed your wrist. "Besides you're right I am the Eye of the Nihil… which means if I want, I can stay in bed with my favorite pet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Favorite," you scoff almost indignantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What… you are."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm your only pet." You remind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You feel him smirk as he kisses your neck. "Alright fair point… but you would still be my favorite even if you weren't the only one."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I know." You smile smugly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh do you?" He murmured, still kissing your neck. "How?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because," you purr, you shift around in his arms so you’re chest to chest with him and wrapping your arms around his neck. "I'm the one that gets to sleep in your bed and get all your soft attention.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very true.” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should get going though.” you tell him pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Sounds like you have a tedious day ahead of you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marchion sighed and nodded. But instead of getting up he shifted sliding you beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But we could have some fun before I go."  He rumbled, fingers already tugging your waistband down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then you're really going to be late." You chide without making any move to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We can be quick Birdie." He said kissing your jaw. "Don't worry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure you can be quick with this." You laugh playing with his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His comm pinged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marchion's head snapped around to glare at it sitting on the bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It pinged again. He growled and snatched it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You planning on showing up, Marchion?" Kassav grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your immediate reaction to his voice is to bare your fangs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do have a lot of things to check in on for tomorrow. So I am busy…." Marchion didn't bother hiding the contempt in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okaaay." Kassav huffed. "Well we are waiting."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marchion cut the line and scowled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," you say, softly stroking his cheek. "Go, I'll be here when you get home."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave you a soft but lingering kiss and pulled himself off you to go get dressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With it still being early you pull the thick soft comforter up around yourself and snuggle back down to get a little more sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marchion, now dressed, ran his hand through your blue-black hair, brushing it off your forehead and tucking it behind your ear. You blink up at him with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You get your rest my sweet storm bird." He ran his hand down your cheek. "You'll be waiting for me when I get back?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't I always?" You coo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles down at you. "I'll see you later then." And he's gone, and you curl up for your nap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your day was normal, you checked on your flowers and then sat down to finish your book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were making tea when Marchion returned, far later than usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was getting worried." You call to him pouring another cup of tea. "Rough day?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." He sounds despondent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Marchion?" You cross over to him. "What's wrong?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually his rough days meant he was grumpy but he wasn't, he seemed worried and nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry yourself about it Birdie." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No how can I help?" You insist tugging him close. "It's what I'm here for right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulders drop slightly as he sees the logic in what you said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mari isn't doing too well. And I decided to leave the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gaze Electric </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind for the raid so it doesn't stress her out too much. But it means I'll be gone for a few days."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You gently rub his back. Mari was important to him… probably more important than he wanted to admit. "We'll be okay. You don't have to worry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I will worry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's because you are a worrier." You tease pulling him towards the bedroom. "You need your rest for tomorrow. C'mon I know what will help."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No Birdie I'm not in the mood to-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mind out of the gutter Mister." You cut him off. "I don't mean that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You snatch your data pad off the counter and tell Marchion to get into whatever he wants to sleep in. As he changes you find the book you wanted and then bounce into bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marchion gives you a confused look when you don't cuddle close to him like every other night but instead motion him over. He lets you pull his head to your chest. You play your fingers through the hair at his temple and purr comfortingly to him. His arms curl around you and you feel him relax into you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You hold up your data pad and begin to read to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" 'In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.' "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marchion didn't even last the first chapter before he had fallen asleep curled around you. You smile down at him. You didn't often get to see him asleep. You play with his hair until you start to doze off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning you tell him what must be a thousand times not to worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just focus on showing them what the Storm that is the Nihil can do." You tell him handing him his mask. "Especially with you as the Eye."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes his mask from you. "But will you be okay alone for a few days."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I will!" You assure him, before snaking your fingers into his belt loops and pulling him a half step closer. "But that bed's going to be awfully empty without you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marchion grins and takes your chin in his hand. "Well my pet when I come back I promise to be sure you spend a good amount of time in that bed and very much not alone. How that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nod enthusiastically and he kisses you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then I do have to go… behave." And with a swoosh of his fur cloak he's gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>//</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first day without Marchion passes without note. Though you do sleep slap bang in the middle of the bed stretched out like a contented cat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second day is much the same. Only that night you have a minor nightmare. You couldn't even remember once you woke up. Nothing some cold water on your face and a cup of tea couldn't set straight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third day you're tired and cranky and knowing Marchion would be home the next day you decide to go to bed early.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You have one of the worst nightmares you've had in years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's of your first year after being taken from the Chiss by the Grysk. Most of it being trapped in a little cell with shackles on your wrist. You had been resolutely uncooperative to help pilot the Grysk ship through the Chaos. As such you were used as an example for the others so they wouldn't misbehave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You pull yourself from the nightmare and stagger to the bathroom choking and sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You don't even bother with lights and you splash water on your face. That's when you notice the scratches on your wrists and forearms. You must have been scratching to get the restraints in your nightmare off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to find some bacta to keep the nastier scratches from getting infected. But your hands were shaking and you couldn't help but feel like you were back in that little cell again, just a scared little kid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You can't get your breathing under control long enough to calm down before memories spring, unwelcome, to the forefront of your mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of being stolen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn't remember what prompted the excursion off the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nightwind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But you did remember the first shot that rang out… the one that killed your Caregiver. You remember Admiral Avi'faren picking you up and trying to run you to safety. You remember the shot that brought him to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You should be trying to pull yourself out of this memory but part of you didnt want to. You don't want to forget the last things he said to you. You weren't supposed to have known but the Admiral was your father, and you clung to every shred of memory you had of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had taken your face in his hands and pulled your attention away from the wound in his leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed a kiss to your forehead and told you to run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"B-but Papa… your leg." You had whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about me, my little Star Flare. You are too precious for them to catch. You have to run."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't wanna leave you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not leaving me, I will see you back at the ship. But you have to run. You are strong, you can do this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had stood up "I love you Papa."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd given you a soft smile as he readied his blaster. "I love you too Star Flare. Now run."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And run you did with everything you could. And you would have made it… if there hadn't been Grysk waiting by the hangar bay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled yourself out of the memory with the realization that your father had probably died that day. You'd never thought about it before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He died trying to keep you safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You crumpled yourself up in the corner of the shower just trying to make yourself small. As you sit there and sob your soul out you wonder if you could have changed that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then you heard the main door open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marchion was home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn't want him to see you like this. You clap your hands over your mouth and try to stifle your sobs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You hear him walk into the bedroom and, assuming he saw the empty bed before even coming into view from the bathroom walk back out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Birdie?" He called softly. "Did you fall asleep with your flowers?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He presumably went to check to see if you were with your garden. A few moments passed and when he didn't find you he became panicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You could tell he was worried when he called out your actual name. The bedroom door opened again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Storm Bird? Where are you my treasure?" He called as he passed the bathroom door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw you out of his peripheral. He took two long strides and was crouched in front of you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Birdie what happened?" He asked, touching your upper arm in what was meant to be a soothing gesture. With your head now buried against your arms you don't see the way Marchion's heart breaks a little when you shrink away and continue to sob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My Precious Bird," he cooed softly. "What's wrong, what can I do to help?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through your sobs you manage to spit out some words. "Nothing…. It's stupid."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't be that stupid if you're crying in the shower and won't even look at me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was just a nightmare." You say sliding your arms from your face to your chest so he wouldn't see the scratches. But he picks up on this and gently tugs at one of your wrists. You resist for a moment and then realize it's futile and let him see your arm. He runs his thumb over the scratches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Was it a nightmare or a memory?" He asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You look at him and wonder how he knew. His dark eyes are watching you. You stopped finding them cold a while ago, in fact you found him so warm now. He hated seeing you so distraught. He took your hand in both of his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Birdie please tell me how I can help."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You fling yourself at him, hiding yourself against his broad chest, sobbing harder. He holds you. One hand rubbing your back, one petting your hair. He lets you cry all the while telling you it was all okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, suddenly, like a dam breaking everything comes out. About how the Grysk stole you from your people. How your father probably died trying to save you. How it didn't even matter because they got you anyway. The torture they inflicted on you till you escaped. Your life on the run that left you almost no room to even breathe or sleep. How you lost your only friend in the galaxy to those thrice-damned pirates. And Marchion holds you and listens to everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the end your soul choking sobs had simmered down to hiccupy ones. Marchion dried your tears and gave you soft soothing kisses to your head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me get your arms taken care of okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets you get a better hold on your breathing as he runs bacta over the scratches and wraps your arms in some bandages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your father was right though." He murmurs setting the medpack aside. "You are strong."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckle weakly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But listen," he says, his voice as serious as the grave. "No one will hurt you again alright?" He takes your face in his hands. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will not </span>
  </em>
  <span>let anyone lay a finger on my most precious treasure. Okay?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nod and lean into his touch. "Okay." You say weakly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's get you back to bed." He scoops you up and carries you to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep is fitful the rest of the night. But every time you startle awake, Marchion is there telling you everything is okay and that he's there and he's got you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day you're exhausted and feel horrid. But Marchion doesn't leave your side as you lay curled in bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You can't help but give a little laugh that evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's funny Birdie?" He asked, running his hand down your back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You kept your promise." You say nuzzling his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What promise?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You promised when you go home to be sure i spend a good amount of time in this bed and very much not alone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So I did, my Storm Bird… so I did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oops... is Marchion a little sweet on you? ;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>